fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:T.O.B.Y.
Hard to scare when being a female "saint" I just tried this and all I managed was to scare so many people (since everybody is following me everywhere), but others got more impressed by me, including Toby. I tried, over and over -had saved before knocking on the door, and wearing scary clothes and more scary weapons - so eventually I had to kill him off. All men are in love with my character, including some monks, and even the women, who's men "I" have slept with right in front of their eyes (and I've been yelled at, but...), likes "me" so much - so it was completely impossible to do this quest without killing him. Everybody seemed to like the fact that I killed him, though (they were all in his house with me - some of them got a bit scared by the weapon but that's all) (edit: I did this after I had aged and had red eyes etc. from the Shadow Court) Then, another note: Two men (dressed in black, I don't keep up with what's what and who's who) attacked me, right after this event, by the stairs down to the water again - so that scared the h*ll out of the townspeople as well. The two men yelled something like, "We aren't done with you yet". I don't know how to edit a wiki or so, but I wanted to add this, as a female "saint" would have to scare the whole town - before maybe, maybe, Toby got scared. I tell you, I wouldn't get scared, since my character sounded like Mowgli, when Mowgli's gonna impress Baloo. Haha. :P Thanks anyway, everyone, for a great wiki :-) Edit again, it hasn't changed my character's stats a bit (well, except for 1 villager killing). I am stilll as "holy" as ever. I've been trying, without killing, to do so called evil things to lower it, but it's always like it is one billion above the lines for Pure and Good so I guess I'm kinda "doomed", having all these people after me all the time. Haha, now I know how to not play the next time ;-) DoomedSaintress 06:47, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :Well I managed to scare him off as a male saint, but I don't think I had so many of the villagers following me around at that time. Maybe with all the other people there it made a glitch that wouldn't work. It did take me a few scares to actually get rid of him though. Those two men who attacked you are probably highwaymen from the Highwayman's Guild for the quest The Hit. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 13:37, September 13, 2010 (UTC) : : :Thank you, Enodoc. :-) Yes, I noticed after a while that it was the Highwayman's Guild quest, so it's not relevant to this one. Now, I'm playing a not so very good character but it's hard. We'll see what Toby thinks later. Haha :-D (PS: I don't know how to put my text separated from yours, so I just let it look like this now ;-) DoomedSaintress 15:40, September 15, 2010 (UTC)